


Más reencuentros

by NagoBeifong



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/pseuds/NagoBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se produce una batalla entre lestrigones y romanos en medio de Boston. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Y no solo con eso, está Apolo tratando de ligar con cierta praetora que no quiere ni verle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más reencuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Todos los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

El polvo se arremolinaba alrededor de sus pies al tiempo que los gritos de sus soldados inundaban el ambiente tranquilo de aquel helado parque. Se secó el sudor de la frente y dio un paseo con la mirada, fijando su objetivo en los lestrigones que se encontraban a unos metros de ella. Tuvo que esconderse tras un coche en el parking para descansar unos segundos y recuperar el aliento. A regañadientes, dejó de usar sus poderes sobre los soldados que se encontraban cerca suya y enseguida notó los resultados. Se recuperaba el doble de rápido ahora.

Captó el sonido de un crujido detrás de ella y se giró sabiendo que algo iba mal. Uno de esos lestrigones tan extraños con los que estaban luchando se había subido al capó del coche en el que estaba apoyada y la miraba con una feroz sonrisa en su horrible rostro, relamiéndose los labios con antelación.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que no pudo procesarlo del todo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, salía una flauta travesera de la cuenca ocular del monstruo.

—¡Directo al lóbulo frontal! ¡50 puntos para Apolo! —gritó un chico rubio que se había subido al techo de un coche cercano. 

El cuerpo muerto del lestrigón no se deshizo como era normal, cayó de espaldas sobre el duro suelo provocando un hundimiento de la grava del parking más grande de lo que realmente ocupaba su cuerpo.

—Eso… no lo había visto nunca —el joven no-dios se había acercado a ella y observaba atentamente el cuerpo muerto, preguntándose cómo era posible.   

Se acercó a Reyna y apoyó los brazos en su cintura con confianza tras ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Juntó su frente con la de ella, lo que la hizo sonrojarse levemente.

—Señor, ¿qué cree que…? —no pudo continuar su protesta, el otro se había puesto a cantar. 

Pudo percibir que su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar vitalidad perdida durante la batalla, le dejaron de doler las costillas que se le habían roto y sus poderes también parecían renovados.  

—Tendrás que conformarte con esto de momento, hasta que recupere mis poderes de dios,  _ bella. _ Ya te recompensaré.

—Con el mayor respeto, no necesito que me recompense —le apartó de un empujón al darse cuenta de que Apolo no había dejado de abrazarla tras curar sus heridas.

—¿Me has echado de menos,  _ mia regina _ ?

—Disculpe, no tengo tiempo, tengo que liderar una guerra —se apartó de él ignorando la última pregunta y se asomó por uno de los laterales del coche. 

El alma se le cayó a los pies al ver que estaban perdiendo por mucho. Pese a los refuerzos de Apolo y sus dos amigos, los monstruos no sólo no habían sido mermados, al contrario, parecían luchar con más fuerzas y ser cada vez más. Vio cuerpos romanos por el suelo, héroes que habían caído con honor.

—¡Formación en tortuga! —gritó, echando a correr. Un dragón de tres metros traba de hacer retroceder a los enemigos sin demasiados resultados.

Esquivaba las rocas que le tiraban cómo podía, hasta que tuvo que esconderse detrás de la barrera que estaban formando con sus escudos. Se convirtió en un chico asiático que se puso a dar órdenes energéticamente.

—¿Estás bien, Reyna? —le preguntó cuando ésta se reunió con él, seguida de Apolo.

—Podría estar mejor. ¿Qué has visto? —oteó el horizonte. No había registros de tantos lestrigones juntos en ningún documento del Campamento Júpiter.

—He visto dos mortales en ese callejón, refugiados. Juraría que la chica era Annabeth, pero podría haber visto mal. ¿Qué estaría ella haciendo en Boston?.

En vez de contestar, Reyna echó a correr para comprobarlo. Habían pasado muchas cosas el verano pasado, por lo que la  _ praetora _ confiaba en la estrategia de la hija de Miner… Atenea. Entró en el callejón y encontró a un chico rubio con una espada en la mano dispuesto a entrar en combate. Su amiga Annabeth trataba de detenerlo.

—¡Que pares he dicho, cabeza de chorlito! Es de principiantes, primero hay que saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! Conozco a uno de esos tipos, son gigantes. No sé qué están haciendo, pero los tengo que detener antes de que hagan daño a alguien.

—Annabeth —en vista de que no habían reparado en su presencia por estar discutiendo, decidió intervenir.

—¡Reyna! ¿Sois vosotros? —preguntó, confundida— hemos visto soldados y un dragón ¿está Frank aquí?.

—Si, estamos en una misión, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Annabeth dudó, no sabía si era una buena idea contarle lo de los dioses nórdicos.

—He venido a visitar a mi primo, es semidiós —no creyó necesario ocultar ese hecho dado que el chico estaba empuñando una espada.

—Sabionda, espero que no le partas la nariz a ella —el chico se relajó al ver que esa chica era una amiga de su prima. Reconocía su nombre, le había hablado un poco de ella, al parecer dirigía soldados.

La romana le miró interrogativamente y la rubia le susurró un “luego te cuento”. Apareció otro chico rubio en ese callejón, uno especialmente apuesto y con cara de preocupación.

—¡No salgas corriendo como si nada en medio de una guerra,  _ amore mio _ !. ¿Y si te pas…? —no terminó la oración, comenzó a analizar a Annabeth de arriba a abajo. Por la cara que puso su prima, Magnus dedujo que a ese chico sí que quería romperle la nariz.— ¡Annabeth Chase! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!.

—Señor, más vale que deje de sobreprotegerme si no quiere meterse en líos conmigo —replicó la latina, fulminando al otro con la mirada.

—Pero sí que quiero  _ liarme _ contigo…

La hija de Atenea tiró un cubo de basura de una patada, lo que produjo un sonido metálico lo suficientemente fuerte para detener su discusión-flirteo. Se quedó un momento en silencio, analizando la situación.

Su primo y ella caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Boston, hablando de sus locas aventuras cuando habían oído un fuerte estruendo en esa dirección y se habían refugiado en un callejón cercano para observar la pelea. Habían visto lestrigones, aunque según su primo esos eran gigantes y habían tomado la forma de un monstruos que ella conocía.

—Turno de palabra para Reyna, ¿por qué estáis los romanos aquí? 

—¿Los romanos? —el semidiós nórdico fue ignorado.

—Hace dos semanas nos llegó un aviso de que una antigua mina romana colocada durante la Guerra de la Independencia había detonado. Hemos venido a desmontar las que quedan —miró el campo de batalla, en el que Frank se las arreglaba como podía.

—No tiene sentido, ¿por qué ibais a venir dos  _ praetores _ a una misión tan sencilla?

—¿Qué ves de sencillo en desinstalar minas? —preguntó su primo, que había perdido todo el color de la cara. Se había guardado la espada y estaba apoyado en la pared.— ¡He crecido aquí! ¿me estás diciendo que toda la ciudad está minada desde la Guerra de la Independencia Estadounidense? —de nuevo, fue ignorado.

—Boston siempre ha sido un terreno peligroso para los romanos —explicó Reyna— no conozco la razón, pero los senadores han decidido que teníamos que venir los dos. 

Magnus y Annabeth se miraron, conociendo el por qué la ciudad era considerada peligrosa. No tuvieron ocasión de explicar nada, un “¡ _ FREAK _ !” interrumpió la conversación. La hija de Atenea tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de saber qué hacía Apolo allí. Percy le había explicado que un día había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, con un cuerpo humano.

Sobre las cabezas de los lestrigones, o los gigantes, sobrevolaba un grifo atado a un barco. El animal se movía hacia todas direcciones, fuera de control. El semidiós nórdico se echó las manos a la cabeza, sin entender nada de esa situación. Y él creía que sus aventuras habían sido extrañas.

—Magnus, tu espada. Necesitamos llamar su atención —fue lo que dijo su prima, repentinamente seria— creo haber reconocido a alguien.

Con la ayuda del poco sol que entraba al callejón y con la espada de su primo y el escudo de Reyna, consiguieron reflectar el sol y conseguir que los adolescentes que estaban a bordo les vieran. El animal aterrizó de mala manera en la azotea del edificio y los jóvenes bajaron por la escalera de incendios.

—¡Nico! —gritaron Annabeth y Reyna a la vez, al ver a uno de los recién llegados. Cuando éste tocó el suelo y vieron su rostro, se dieron cuenta de su equivocación.

Aún así, la semidiosa griega se acercó a una chica rubia con mechas verdes para saludarla con un abrazo.

—¡Sadie! ¡Carter! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? 

—El nomo… es decir, los magos que tenemos en Boston nos han contactado para avisarnos de que se estaba armando una buena —contestó Carter, sacudiéndose la ropa— ¿sois vosotros? —miró a todas partes en busca de Percy, aunque no lo encontró.

—Algo así… todavía no sé lo que está pasando. Carter, Sadie, ellos son Reyna, mejor no os digo quien es él y mi primo Magnus —presentó a sus acompañantes, señalandoles— ellos son amigos —explicó a Reyna, la que dirigía ejércitos.       

—Encantada —saludó Sadie estrechando sus manos— Zia, la novia de mi hermano y mi propio novio Walt.

La imagen del chico cambió. Apareció un corpulento jugador de fútbol americano con el cuello lleno de piedras dibujadas con jeroglíficos.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Apolo— vosotros sois… ¿cómo? —se miró las manos, buscando una explicación— debe ser por haber perdido mis poderes…

—Sadie, si éste chico es quien creo que es… —el tal Walt había cambiado de apariencia de nuevo. Ahora era alto, mucho menos corpulento y de piel más clara que el papel. Se parecía mucho al hijo de Hades.

—¿De qué hablas, Anubis? —preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño. 

Reyna miró confundida al que antes era un dios. 

—Señor, ¿qué está pasando?

—Distintos panteones —explicó Annabeth de repente. Acababa de recogerse el pelo y miraba con más seriedad de la que ningún otro tenía— Reyna es una semidiosa romana —la señaló— Carter y Sadie son magos egipcios, Percy y yo les conocimos hace poco. Y mi primo Magnus es un semidiós nórdico, Boston es su territorio. Es por eso que los senadores os han mandado a Frank y a ti juntos a esta ciudad.

—Frank está algo enfadado, a decir verdad. Si llego a saber que tenéis una fiesta aquí montada me retiro mucho antes de la batalla —replicó el aludido. Estaba en la entrada del callejón, apoyado en la pared y cruzado de pies y brazos. Unos cuantos soldados se encontraban tras él, cansados y heridos.

Reyna tuvo que darse una bofetada mental. Su gente en una guerra y ella hablando. Mandaron a los romanos a descansar y Apolo fue con ellos a curarlos, le dolía demasiado la cabeza para soportar esa charla.

—Pero eso es imposible —interrumpió Zia el silencio que se había formado— llego a entender lo de los dioses romanos, pero… ¿griegos y nórdicos también?

—Bueno, eso explicaría algunas cosas —razonó Sadie. Le dolía la cabeza a ella también de tanto pensar por la falta de costumbre— desde que hemos salido de la  _ maat _ noto que mi magia está alterada. Walt ni siquiera puede controlar su aspecto —señaló a su novio, que parpadeaba constantemente de una apariencia a otra—  y Freak está totalmente fuera de sí.

Mientras la rubia hablaba, agarró el brazo de Magnus y tiró de él. Antes de que éste pudiera protestar, apareció un muro de pelo donde segundos antes estaba el chico.

Encima del muro, que resultó ser un perro gigante, había un chico más o menos de su edad que miraba a todas partes.

—¡Percy! —gritaron Annabeth, Reyna, Frank, Sadie y Carter.

Apolo se asomó al callejón al oír los gritos.

—¡Por fin llegas, mi fiel devoto! Se estaba liando una buena.

—Creí haberte dicho que no me llamaras —acusó el chico apuntándole con un bolígrafo, lo que a Magnus le pareció algo patético. ¿Ese era el novio de su prima? ¿el que tantas hazañas había logrado? No parecía para tanto. Para rematar, iba vestido todo de azul, con lo que él odiaba ese color.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó su novia, besándole en cuanto éste tocó el suelo.

—Alguien me llamó —señaló Apolo— dijo que ibas a estar en problemas y dónde podría encontrarte.  

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó una muy indignada a Annabeth mirando al no tan dios— ¿no se te ha ocurrido, no sé, decir algo antes de toda esta situación? —movía las manos energéticamente, con la cara cada vez más roja de la rabia.

—¡No era esto lo que he visto! —se defendió él— te he visto a ti en Boston, y como esta ciudad es territorio complicado… —suspiró— por eso me he desviado cientos de kilómetros de mi misión, para salvaros a Reyna y a ti.  _ De nada. _

—Vaya,  _ gracias _ —murmuró Frank, observando a su alrededor. Gente que no conocía y un dios que no pensaba en los soldados que habían perdido por no haber avisado un poco antes. Eso le cabreaba un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Y qué hacen Carter, mi hija y sus amigos aquí? —preguntó repentinamente el recién llegado.

Magnus analizó eso de  _ mi hija _ pero como las cosas eran un lío ya de por sí, prefirió pasar del comentario ese.

Por si no hubiera suficiente gente en ese reducido callejón, todos lograron percibir un brillo metálico sobre la azotea contraria a aquella en la que Freak descansaba. Enseguida todos se prepararon para el combate. Los griegos y romanos, a parte de Magnus, sacaron sus espadas. Los magos se pusieron a la defensiva, blandiendo varitas y cetros. Walt, con la apariencia del jugador de fútbol, tiró una piedra de la que apareció una esfinge.

—No es por ofender, pero las esfinges están sobrevaloradas —comentó Annabeth, aún en guardia.

—¡Sam! —llamó entonces Magnus, tras reconocer la armadura de su amiga— baja, son amigos.

No hubo respuesta. Todos le miraron interrogativamente, sin saber si dejar de estar en guardia o no.

—¡Sam, no pasa nada! —gritó de nuevo— ven a conocer a mi prima —invitó— nuestra arma secreta para ganar concursos es Sam —bromeó con los otros, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

—¡Me gusta ganar! —comentó Apolo de repente. Al ver que su comentario no era bienvenido, se hundió un poco en su lugar— este tipo debe ser impresionante —comentó, tratando de arreglar su metedura de pata.

—Esta tipa —fue corregido por una chica totalmente enfundada en una brillante armadura— Magnus, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—Pues… ya ves, estamos de charla. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— _ Padre _ me ha mandado —al chico le costó un poco relacionar ese nombre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba del  _ padre de todos,  _ Odín _ ,  _  y no del suyo propio— ¿has tenido tú la culpa de que  _ ellos _ violen el acuerdo? 

Tuvo que echar mano al diccionario Samirah-Magnus de nuevo. Aunque no le quedó del todo claro si hablaba de los gigantes de hielo o de los extraños del callejón.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre yo? No, han sido ellos —señaló a Reyna, Apolo y Frank.

—¿Y ellos son…? —bajó de un salto de la azotea, en actitud imponente.

—Si lo he entendido bien… Semidioses romanos, griegos y… ¿egipcios? —fue señalando a cada uno al tiempo que los mencionaba.

—No somos semidioses —corrigió Zia— es imposible que un dios y un humano tengan una relación, para nosotros.

Walt, o el chico que había aparecido en su lugar, empezó a toser mientras Sadie se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué han desaparecido los lestrigones de repente? —preguntó Frank repentinamente, extrañado— estábamos luchando y  _ pop _ desaparecen.

—El jefe… nuestro jefe —Samirah señaló a Magnus y a sí misma, aunque el chico la miraba de forma extraña— mi jefe —rectificó— se ha enterado del problema y amablemente me ha pedido que investigue por qué tratan de conquistar nuestro territorio. Él los ha hecho retirarse.

—No tratamos de conquistar nada —protestó Reyna y procedió a explicar el  _ quid _ de la cuestión.

Tras escuchar todas las explicaciones, Sam asintió.

—Si todos habéis acabado vuestros asuntos en esta ciudad, no creo que sea necesario continuar con esto —contestó, con todos mucho más calmados— nos vamos, Magnus. Es hora de la cena.

—Creía que tenía pase libre —se quejó él, pero se despidió de todas formas. Su prima le anunció que volvería a Nueva York con Percy, montados en el perro gigante, que al parecer era una hembra.    

Los magos también se montaron en su barco y desaparecieron en el aire, por arte de magia. Al final, solo quedaron los romanos.

—Te anuncio que tendrás el privilegio de acercarme a mi misión,  _ praetora del mio cuore. _

—¿Y por qué tendría  _ yo _ que hacer eso? —preguntó, entre sorprendida e indignada.

—Porque me he desviado  _ cientos de kilómetros  _ por ti —señaló, dando toquecitos en su clavícula con el índice mientras hablaba.

El rostro de la chica comenzó a adquirir color rápidamente y echó a andar hacia sus heridos soldados. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo para irse de la ciudad.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
